


Le visage Brisé

by Error_Ra9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), androidxgavin, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Ra9/pseuds/Error_Ra9
Summary: One-shot. L'équilibre du monde est sur le point de basculer. Les androïdes se révoltent et la guerre civile semble imminente. Pourtant, Gavin Reed n'en a rien à foutre... Il doit mener son propre combat contre ses propres démons. [terminé]





	Le visage Brisé

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous ! Premier texte sur Gavin Reed. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (ou s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'écrire des one-shot)^^!
> 
> Je préviens, c'est fleur bleue, c'est drama, et c'est sombre. Il n'y aura pas de scènes explicites dans cette fic, mais l'ambiance peut être assez glauque par moment, et on y trouve du boyxboy. 
> 
> Disclamer : les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu Detroit : Become human.

 

 

**Le visage brisé :**

 

Pourquoi était-il allé voir ce putain d’androïde dans la salle des preuves? Pourquoi s'était-il encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Reed pestait contre son caractère impulsif, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses narines sanguinolentes. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Pas maintenant. Il quitta le commissariat précipitamment, ne se retournant même pas lorsqu'un de ses collègues l'interpella d'un petit : « Gavin, ça va ? ». Il avait l'air d'aller bien, franchement ? Pauvre con va ! Il pressa encore davantage le pas, les mots de ce fichu RK800 résonnant encore dans sa tête comme un glas funeste. Il ne cessait de revoir la scène. Ce regard glacial alors qu'il gisait au sol... Cette façon amusée que la machine avait eu de contempler sa main couverte de son sang avant de la porter délicatement à ses lèvres pour analyse. « Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard... ». Cette phrase était lourde de sens. Reed grimpa sur sa moto et enfila avec soulagement son casque noir. Ainsi couvert, il n'avait plus à se soucier des étranges marques sur son visage. Il démarra le moteur de l'engin, et, en quelques secondes, il s'était élancé à toute vitesse dans les rues de Detroit. Le vrombissement de la moto et les vibrations de la puissance mécanique l'apaisèrent un peu, et son esprit sombra dans des souvenirs si intenses qui lui semblaient encore terriblement présents...

 

***

 

_« Enchanté de rencontrer, je m'appelle Gavin Reed, et toi, c'est quoi, ton nom ? »_

 

_L’androïde fixait d'un air impassible le jeune humain face à lui. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, malgré son petit sourire timide et sa tenue décontractée. Il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et lançait des regards discrets à la créature de plastique et de métal._

 

_« Némésis »_

 

_Le jeune homme sourit avant de répéter, songeur._

 

_« Némésis... c'est un joli nom. Tu sais d'où ça vient ?»_

 

_La LED de la créature tournoya un instant en jaune, mais elle ne répondit pas. Ce client était étrange. Il ne l'avait toujours pas touchée. Il ne faisait que parler. Les humains ne faisaient pas ça, d'habitude, lorsqu'ils le louaient. Surtout que c'était un modèle unique, un prototype en phase de test. Une machine capable d'imiter presque n'importe quelle apparence humaine... Alors, les humains l'adoraient. Et ils payaient cher pour passer quelques minutes avec lui. Ils entraient dans cette pièce. Ils lui montraient une photo d'une célébrité, d'un ex-compagnon, d'un collègue séduisant. Et lui, il s’imprégnait de ces traits, adaptait sa peau synthétique, modifiait la couleur de ses yeux, et devenait une copie parfaite de l'être désiré. Et puis... et puis ils jouaient avec lui. Encore et encore. Et Nemesis attendait. Il attendait que ça finisse. Il attendait de pouvoir redevenir Nemesis. Jusqu'au suivant. Mais cet humain ne jouait pas. Il se contentait d'observer avec curiosité son corps de marionnette blanche dépourvu d'artifices, alors que l'androïde attendait patiemment ses instructions pour « devenir quelqu'un ». Devant son silence, Gavin Reed continua calmement :_

 

_« C'est grec, à la base. C'est le nom d'une divinité. La fille de la nuit. Elle était capable de changer d'apparence, et c'est ce qu'elle fit pour échapper à Zeus qui la désirait follement. Mais malgré ça, à la fin de l'histoire, le roi des dieux arrive à l'avoir... Ironiquement, ça te va plutôt bien, n'est ce pas? Ton talent fait que tu es très demandé... mais je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécies cela, je me trompe ? »_

 

_L’Androïde pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté._

 

_« Je suis une machine, M.Reed. Je n'ai pas à apprécier quoique ce soit. »_

 

_Un voile de tristesse vint se poser un instant sur le visage du jeune garçon et obscurcit ses yeux gris._

 

_« Ah, c'est vrai... j'avais oublié. »_

 

_La lueur circulaire sur la tempe de l’androïde vira encore une fois au jaune. Comment l'humain pouvait-il oublier sa condition, alors qu'il se tenait là devant lui, dans ce corps artificiel, recouvert de sigles et de traces de fabrication ? Un silence pesant se glissa entre les deux hommes. Nemesis ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. On ne l'avait pas programmé pour ce genre de cas. D'habitude, c'était plus simple, et plus brutal._

 

_« Vous devriez me donner vos instructions, votre temps s'écoule, monsieur. »_

 

_L'humain eut un petit rire amusé, mais si pur et sincère qu'il surprit la machine. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent dans sa façon de faire. Et l'innocence n'avait jamais eu sa place dans un endroit comme un club d'hôtes au c_ _?_ _ur de Philadelphie._

 

_« Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu as raison !. »_

 

_Le jeune humain reporta son attention sur l’androïde, et lui fit signe d'approcher et de s’asseoir sur le lit. Ah, voilà, enfin quelque chose qu'il connaissait ! Une étrange sensation sembla cependant serrer sa pompe à thirium. Une once de déception, peut-être ? Il aurait voulu converser un peu plus. Personne ne lui parlait jamais. Mais il ne protesta pas et, docilement, il s'installa sur les draps, prêt à copier une nouvelle apparence qui effacerait pendant quelques minutes sa propre existence. L'humain semblait réfléchir :_

 

_« Tes instructions... ah, oui ! Tu aimes la mythologie? Ne réponds pas, je sais, tu n'as pas à aimer quoique ce soit... Alors tant pis, je vais te raconter une histoire, et tu vas devoir m'écouter... »_

 

_Et la voix du jeune homme se lança dans des récits fabuleaux. Pendant trente minutes, il fit exister l’androïde non pas comme une simple poupée à l'effigie d'un désir inassouvi, mais comme Nemesis. Gavin Reed ne le toucha pas. Il ne fit que parler. Pour la première fois, à la fin de sa séance, la machine ressentit quelque chose d'étrange au fin fond de ses programmes : un désir inavouable qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Et curieusement, cela ne s'arrêta jamais. Pour une raison inconnue, il cessa à jamais d'oublier, le processus de réinitialisation de la mémoire des hôtes toutes les deux heures de l’établissement n'ayant plus le moindre effet sur lui. Au milieu des souvenirs humiliants du night club, il gardait désormais précieusement ces instants d’accalmie. Ainsi, il pouvait les revivre, encore et encore, jusqu'à oublier les caresses et les odeurs des autres humains pour ne garder que les fragiles réminiscences du parfum d'un jeune garçon aux yeux gris et au sourire malicieux qui lui racontait des histoires en riant._

 

***

 

Gavin Reed arrêta sa moto devant la stature imposante d'un ancien immeuble industriel, reconvertit en logements. Il ôta son casque et ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention au froid mordant et à la pluie glaciale qui venaient caresser son visage abîmé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Aussi discrètement que possible, il se glissa dans le hall et activa l'ascenseur afin d'atteindre le dernier étage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour en faire tomber les quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'attachaient désespérément à ses mèches brunes. C'était toujours pareil. Dès qu'il était seul, il revoyait ces séquences, encore et encore, résurgences presque inconscientes d'un passé obsessionnel dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Alors que l'ascenseur montait, il détailla son allure. Le RK n'avait rien amoché d'important, mais les dégâts sur son visage étaient tout de même préoccupants. Si la plupart se résorberaient d'eux-mêmes, il devait remédier à cette fuite de sang qui refusait de s'arrêter. Putain de machine ! Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses traits. Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avait séduit, à l'époque...

 

***

 

_L'androïde sortit de sa douche, après avoir nettoyé son corps des restes de l'étreinte passée. Il fallait toujours être impeccable pour le suivant. C'était la règle de base de l'établissement. Être désirable. Être parfait. Et à ce jeu là, les machines n'échouaient jamais._

 

_« Nemesis, salle 7. Ton rendez-vous est arrivé. »_

 

_Sans une seconde de repos, la machine se dirigea docilement vers la salle indiquée. Il était tellement demandé qu'il devait sans cesse changer de pièces, les androïdes d'entretien n'ayant pas le temps de changer les draps entre deux de ses rendez-vous. Il posa ses mains sur la poignée en métal et ouvrit la porte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, sa pompe à thirium cessa de battre, et un énigmatique sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il apercevait un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre et au sourire tendrement moqueur._

 

_« J'ai failli attendre! »_

 

_Nemesis referma la porte. Une fois protégé par l'intimité de la pièce, il s'autorisa un sourire plus franc. Il avait longtemps observé Reed pour apprendre à sourire comme ça. En réalité, c'était un réflexe mimétique. Mais le jeune homme adorait quand il le regardait ainsi. Et l’androïde voulait toujours faire plaisir à cet humain là. C'est pourquoi il répondit sur le même ton enjoué :_

 

_« Et j'ai failli me presser, mais après tout, moi, je t'attends depuis une semaine ! »_

 

_Reed eut un rictus amusé, avant de répondre tout simplement :_

 

_« Dis ça à mon compte en banque ! Tu devrais me faire embaucher ici si tu veux me voir plus souvent ! »_

 

_La machine rit discrètement à cette idée saugrenue, et les minutes s'amusèrent ensuite à défiler comme des secondes, si vives et si fuyantes que l'hôte de plastique peinait à essayer de les retenir en enregistrant dans sa mémoire chaque détails de cette voix, de cette odeur, et de ces rires qu'ils échangeaient. Reed lui racontait plein d'histoires. Et Nemesis aimait ça. Pendant ces entrevues, il quittait l'enfer du night club pour s'enfuir dans des pays imaginaires et des contrées lointaines. Hélas, systématiquement, au bout de trente minutes, son horloge interne lui sommait de partir. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'écouta pas. Sa Led vira imperceptiblement au rouge, le temps d'un battement de cils, alors qu'il refusait de suivre ses instructions. Ce fut Gavin qui le rappela tristement à l'ordre :_

 

_« Il va falloir que tu partes, je crois... »_

 

_L’androïde baissa docilement la tête. Oui, il le devait, mais quelque chose en lui ne le voulait pas. Il releva sur l'humain un regard dans lequel l'amertume dansait avec la tristesse. Et pour la première fois, il se rebella._

 

_« Encore une minute, s'il te plaît.... »_

 

_« Je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes. Il ne vaut mieux pas. »_

 

_Le robot eut un sourire tendre :_

 

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent rien me faire, je vaux trop cher... Juste une minute, Gavin, je t'en supplie, juste une petite minute. »_

 

_Reed hésita, puis, il reprit son récit. Juste une minute. Mais une minute durant laquelle, pour la première fois, un androïde avait envoyé son programme, le night club, et Cyberlife se faire voir. Une minute qui lui avait permis de se sentir vivant._

 

***

 

Gavin alluma la gazinière sous la casserole et remua ses ?ufs brouillés. Il était tellement absorbé par ces quelques souvenirs qu'il agissait par automatisme. Rentrer chez soi. Refermer la porte. Jeter sa veste sur le canapé. Allumer la télé en fond. Se cuisiner un truc rapide. Il effectuait ces tâches quotidiennes dans une routine telle qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la silhouette qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se mit à résonner dans la pièce qu'il prit conscience que la sécurité rassurante de son domicile avait été violée. Ah bravo, génial ! Le meilleur flic du monde tient ! Tout Détroit s'invitait chez lui et lui, il faisait tranquillement des ?ufs brouillés !

 

« Bonsoir, « Reed » »

 

Sans même réfléchir, dans un mouvement instinctif, le jeune inspecteur sortit son arme de son holster et visa l'intrus. Kamski s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce, ne réagissant pas à la menace du revolver pointé dans sa direction.

 

« Tu devrais revoir ta sécurité et opter pour quelque chose de plus traditionnel. Une serrure digitale, sérieusement ? De nos jours, rien n'est plus facile à pirater pour Cyberlife. Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Gavin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire ironiquement avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'arme toujours obstinément braquée en direction de la tête du milliardaire, avec une envie presque irrépressible de presser la détente pour repeindre ses murs avec sa si précieuse cervelle.

 

« Et tu devrais savoir que s'introduire chez un flic en pleine nuit, c'est suicidaire. Un nouveau délire de riche en manque d'adrénaline ou t'es juste là pour me les briser ? »

 

Reed toisait fièrement l'autre homme, le défiant du regard. Mais même sa posture orgueilleuse et sa familiarité déconcertante peinaient à cacher l'angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait entendu cette voix. Kamski eut un rictus, mais contrairement aux attentes de Gavin, il n'y avait aucune forme d'animosité sur son visage. Il semblait même porter sur ses traits l'ombre fugitive d'une certaine forme de mélancolie.

 

« Range ton arme, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Certaines règles sont immuables, et tu le sais parfaitement. »

 

Le détective eut un sourire narquois :

 

« Quelle assurance, à l'heure où tes précieuses machines se rebellent ! Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?»

 

Il ajusta la visée de son revolver avant de faire semblant de tirer sur le milliardaire dans un geste provocateur. Puis, avec un petit rire glacial, il se décida tout de même à rengainer son arme dans son étui. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ses pitreries, le scientifique s'éloigna du montant de la porte et s'approcha du visage fracassé de Reed. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais Kamski saisit fermement son menton et le força à relever la tête, alors qu'il examinait soigneusement les traits marqués par les coups de Connor. Il grimaça un peu, avant de poursuivre :

 

« ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, mais il faut tout de même arranger ça. Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

 

Maussade, Reed désigna à contrec?ur un petit placard presque dissimulé dans un coin de l'appartement. Sans un mot, Elijah s'en approcha et fouilla son contenu, avant de revenir avec une petite boite métallique qu'il ouvrit pour se mettre à la tâche. Alors que les mains fines du fondateur de Cyberlife parcouraient sa peau et s'échinaient à effacer les traces de lutte sur son visage, l'esprit de Gavin alla errer malgré lui quelques années en arrière, à une époque où c'était un visage différent qui portait des stigmates de violence.

 

 

***

 

_Il avait insisté auprès de la direction pour maintenir son rendez-vous, mais l'androïde aurait préféré qu'il le reporte, pour une fois. Il baissa honteusement son visage d’albâtre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une paire de basket blanches qui s'avançait précipitamment vers lui. Une main douce mais ferme le saisit par le menton et le força à plonger dans deux iris grises noyées par l'inquiétude._

 

_« Merde Némésis mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 

_L’intéressé daigna enfin prêté attention à l'humain. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais il ne put offrir qu'une triste grimace alors que sa maigre tentative mourraient sur des lèvres déchirées. Gavin le détailla. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder son visage paniqué pour savoir que les dégâts étaient impressionnants. Assez en tout cas pour que le club le retire du circuit jusqu'à réparation. Son diagnostic système lui indiquait que sa mâchoire était en partie fêléeet que son nez avait été cassé. Et ça, ce n'était que son visage. L’alcool aidant, les trois types de ce soir n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Mais ils avaient payé, et bien, alors... Son seul ami, quant à lui, semblait complètement abasourdi. D'une voix un peu trop métallique qui lui faisant honte à chaque syllabe, la pauvre machine tenta de l'apaiser._

 

_«  ça va aller, Gavin, ce n'est rien ! Juste quelques pièces à changer et je serai comme neuf. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, ne t'en fais pas. »_

 

_Le jeune homme s'écarta et le fixa. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement alors que ses mots s’étranglaient dans sa gorge:_

 

_« Mais tu ressens l’humiliation, le chagrin et la colère, n'est ce pas ? C'est une forme de douleur aussi...»_

 

_«  Je suis un androïde. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas d'émotions. »_

 

_Il avait répondu précipitamment. Peut-être un peu trop précipitamment pour être sincère. La LED de la créature esquissa une légère lueur rouge, sauvage et dansante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ce discours pré-programmé lui semblait à présent vide de sens. Pourtant, c'était un fait,les androïdes n'avaient pas d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce léger pincement au niveau de sa pompe à thirium dès que Gavin était dans les parages, ni cette envie violente de se jeter dans son parfum pour oublier toutes les autres odeurs, ni cette rage qui le dévorait à l'en rendre fou à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir l'aimer. Il ne ressentait rien. Il ne le devait pas. Il était un androïde. Il savait où était sa place. Et en l’occurrence, celle-ci se trouvait entre les néons agressifs d'un night club, à attendre patiemment ses clients dans un tube de verre le temps qu'un modèle plus performant ne sorte sur le marché. La machine tentait de rester la plus distante possible de sa propre condition et des violences qu'elle subissait chaque jour. Gavin était trop affecté par son sort, ce n'était pas bon pour l'humain. Alors, Némésis choisit de rester de marbre. Poli, posé, lointain. Mais devant sa froideur, Reed sourit, et caressa tendrement sa joue molestée._

 

_« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, Nemesis. Garde ça pour Cyberlife, moi, je t'ai bien trop entendu rire pour me faire avoir par ces conneries. »_

 

_Gavin entreprit ensuite de faire courir ses doigts sur le visage déformé par les coups. Il appela un responsable. Nemesis baissa la tête quand un des gérants entra. D'une voix bien trop calme, frémissante de colère contenue, Gavin demanda froidement :_

 

_« Je peux avoir de la colle et quelques outils, s'il vous plaît ? »_

 

_L'autre homme le regarda médusé avant de répondre simplement :_

 

_« Je ne comprends pas votre demande. Vous voulez essayer de le réparer ? Nous avons d'autres hôtes et... »_

 

_Reed serra ses poings de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux pour se contenir de fracasser ce visage si courtois._

 

_« Bah ouais, le bricolage, ça m'excite. C'est bien le rôle de votre club, non, de réaliser les fantasmes ? Alors faites moi plaisir, amenez-moi ce putain de kit. »_

 

_Intrigué, le gérant regarda Gavin qui le fixait maintenant avec un air impatient. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, puis il sortit de la pièce. Deux minutes après, un androïde revenait avec un kit de réparation d'appoint. Vu la quantité de travail à faire sur le visage et l'expérience de Reed en la matière, c'était loin d'être suffisant. Pourtant, jamais aucune maintenance des techniciens de Cyberlife n'avait fait autant de bien à l’androïde... Délicatement, les longs doigts de l'humain se saisirent des outils et commencèrent leur danse sur le corps artificiel._

 

_Avec une patience et une délicatesse surprenante, ils entreprirent pendant ces cruelles et tendres trente minutes que la vie leur offrait de réparer eux-mêmes tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ce visage. Reed réenclencha un fil qui pendait au niveau du cou délicat avant de le glisser dans le cache de sa mâchoire. Il saisit sa main pour réinsérer dans leurs charnières ses deux doigts démis. Puis, après plusieurs essais, il réajusta l'arrête de son nez de métal qu'il colla tant bien que mal. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, Némésis ne dit rien. Il se laissait faire docilement, alors que sa LED continuait de clignoter d'une inquiétante lueur rougeâtre et qu'en silence, il se surprenait à rêver que ces lèvres toujours gercées se posent un jour sur les siennes._

 

***

 

« C'est bon là, ça ira ! »

 

Reed s'écarta précipitamment, essayant de chasser les doigts agiles de Kamski en même temps que ce souvenir tenace d'une autre époque. Il reprit la petite boîte qu'il referma d'un geste sec avant de la remettre à sa place, comme si ce simple geste pouvait également emprisonner dans l'étui de métal ces bribes de passé indomptables qui ne cessaient de venir le tourmenter. Il reporta son attention sur Kamski en essayant d'adopter son habituelle nonchalance. Mais la raideur de son corps traduisait malgré lui la tension palpable de la pièce.

 

« T'es juste venu là pour jouer les infirmières et pirater ma serrure histoire de me gâcher la soirée où il y a une autre raison à ta venue ? Je croyais que tu ne sortais plus de ta luxueuse villa. »

 

Kamski esquissa un sourire énigmatique, et se mit à fouiller dans les placards de Reed au grand agacement de ce dernier. Le scientifique prit un verre de Whisky, toisa en silence le détective qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement avant de désigner d'un geste vague un placard de la cuisine. Le génie l'ouvrit, en sortit une bouteille et versa le liquide ambré dans le fond du verre.

 

« C'est vrai, je ne sors plus beaucoup. Je préfère de loin la compagnie des androïdes à celle des humains. C'est pourquoi je te donne une chance. Tu sais ce qui m'amène ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Reed pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras. Sous ses airs désinvoltes, il était terrorisé. Il avait tant espéré ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ce genre de personne. Il avait tant espéré ne plus voir ressurgir ces fantômes d'un passé qui lui rappelait la tendresse d'un visage et l'époque où il savait encore rire sincèrement.

 

« C'est à cause de l'autre crétin de RK800, je suppose ? Je le sentais pas depuis le début ce tas de ferraille... C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvé, hein ? Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite, avec tout ça... Il n'a pas perdu son temps, l'enfoiré !»

 

Malgré ses mots qu'il voulait détachés, sa voix trahissait sa résignation et sa lassitude. Kamski sourit avec mélancolie.

 

«Ce n'est pas sa faute, il est relié directement à Cyberlife. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il voit, ils le perçoivent à travers le programme « Amanda». Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je... je ne travaille plus avec eux. Mais j'y ai gardé mes entrées, par sécurité. Je laisse toujours une backdoor dans mes programmes. Je ne pensais pas avoir à me servir de celle de Connor pour ça.»

 

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Reed fixa le sol d'un air pensif. Puis, dans un rire amer, le détective confia avec regret :

 

« Tu sais, j'ai failli l'avoir, leur tas de ferrailles. »

 

Kamski fit tourner le liquide doré et le contempla l'espace d'une seconde. D'une fois presque tendre, il murmura :

 

«  Tu n'avais aucune chance face à lui.  C'est un prototype très avancé. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Tu t'es bien battu.»

 

Reed haussa les épaules. Son sourire effronté laissant place peu à peu à une mélancolie poignante, teintée d'un amusement las. Ce soir aussi l'affrontement semblait inégal. Mais même à terre, Gavin essayait obstinément de se relever pour se battre, jusqu'au bout. Et face à lui, un verre de whisky à la main, la mort lui souriait tristement.

 

***

 

_Il était déjà revenu. D'habitude, l'humain laissait s'écouler une semaine entre deux rendez-vous. Mais là, à peine avait-il repris du service après les dommages qu'il avait subi, que Gavin avait sauté sur l'occasion pour venir le retrouver. Il y avait cependant quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui perturbait la machine. Il semblait étrangement agité. Dès que la porte de la pièce se fut refermée, il s'était retourné vers Nemesis. L'androïde s'avança avec son habituel sourire mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix pressante de son d'amant platonique :_

 

_« Y a des caméras ici? »_

 

_L'hôte s'arrêta net et pencha la tête face à cette étrange de question. Un instant, l'anneau bleu de sa tempe devint doré avant qu'il ne réponde._

 

_« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, les yeux des androïdes sont déjà des caméras. Mais pourquoi tu... »_

 

_« Ok, tant mieux, ça sera plus facile. »_

 

_L'interrompit l'humain, avant de retirer son pull et son tee-shirt. Devant ce geste, Nemesis eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne comprenait pas. Gavin ne lui demandait jamais ce genre de choses là, avant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas... La petite lueur vira vers un rouge alarmant, attirant enfin l'attention de Gavin sur la confusion de la machine qui posait sur lui un regard emplit d'appréhension. Se rendant compte du quiproquo naissant, Reed s'approcha de l’androïde qui recula instinctivement d'un pas. Alors, avec un petit sourire, il plongea ses yeux gris dans les iris métalliques._

 

_« Hé, calme-toi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du être si brutal, mais on n'a peu de temps. Enfile ça... »_

 

_Il tendit à l’androïde un tee-shirt à l'effigie de l'équipe de hockey de Philadelphie. Némésis le saisit alors que Reed ôtait son baggy, laissant apparaître un jean slim dissimulé en dessous._

 

_« Désolé, mais ils ne m'auraient pas laissé entrer avec un sac à dos plein de vêtements de rechange. Ça aurait paru louche. Mets le pantalon aussi s'il te plaît. J'ai des baskets en toile dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson. C'est pas terrible comme style mais ça fera l'affaire. »_

 

_Le robot comprit en un éclair les intentions de son ami. Il sentit la panique gagner ses circuits et accélérer dangereusement les battements de sa pompe à thirium :_

 

_« Oh non, non, non ! On se calme Gavin, c'est une mauvaise idée, une très très mauvaise idée ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis colossaux ! »_

 

_L'humain soupira et fouilla dans les poches de son jean afin d'en sortir un petit cutter. Puis, reportant son attention sur la machine, il s'approcha, la lame à la main._

 

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, je ne peux plus supporter ça sans rien dire. On dira sûrement que je fais de l'anthropomorphisme mais j'en ai rien à foutre. c'est inhumain, tout ça.... Alors tu viens avec moi. »_

 

_Il en crevait d'envie. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de s'enfuir avec l'humain. Mais la créature était rationnelle là où le jeune rêveur était idéaliste. Ils n'iraient pas loin. Cyberlife où la police finirait par les retrouver. Ça allait mal finir, tout ça..._

 

_« Et ils ont raison tu fais de l’anthropomorphisme,ok ? Sans déconner, je ne suis pas vivant Reed. On ne risque pas sa vie pour un jouet. D'ici quelques mois, il sortiront de nouveaux modèles d'après mon prototype, des trucs géniaux qui te feront oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Alors tu arrêtes tes bêtises, et tu... »_

 

_« Alors c'est pour ça... »_

 

_L'androïde soupira et reprit d'un ton agacé :_

 

_« c'est pour ça quoi ? »_

 

_Les doigts agiles de l'humain vinrent effleurer tendrement le plastique du visage artificiel. Le chagrin ternit ses magnifiques yeux gris. Il semblait si épuisé que l’androïde sentit son agacement s'éteindre devant tant de douce empathie._

 

_« Qu'ils t'ont réparé à la va-vite, comme ça. Ils n'investissent plus dans leur ancien modèle. Faut juste que tu dures assez longtemps pour que ces salauds reçoivent leur nouvelle commande... »_

 

_Nemesis fut un instant troublé. Il baissa les yeux avant de confirmer d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai que ces réparations n'étaient pas très réussies. Il en gardait des cicatrices. Finalement, les quelques ajustements que Reed avaient fait étaient les plus aboutis._

 

_« Raison de plus pour s'en aller. »_

 

_« Gavin j'ai dit non... »_

 

_« Putain Nemesis mais tais-toi ! Si je dois faire une seule chose dans ma vie, c'est celle-là! Enfile ces vêtements et trouve toi une apparence humaine ! On perd du temps avec tes conneries ! »_

 

_Gavin avait crié. Il ne lui criait jamais dessus, d'habitude. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Même l'humain semblait abasourdi par sa propre violence. Il esquissa un geste pour tenter de s'excuser, mais il se ravisa. Au moins, l’androïde obéissait. Il venait bien trop docilement d'enfiler la tenue ._

 

_« Quelle apparence ? »_

 

_Le jeune homme fixa la machine avant de lancer :_

 

_« j'sais pas, imagine ! »_

 

_Imagine... une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, auparavant. Il aurait voulu un peu d'aide, une photo, des indications de la part de Gavin, mais le jeune homme semblait d'humeur bien trop maussade pour qu'il ose demander. Puisant dans ses ressources, la machine créa tant bien que mal un semblant de visage humain. Il regarda son partenaire, anxieux._

 

_« ça te va ? »_

 

_Reed haussa les épaules. Il détailla les traits et fixa la petite led qui tournoyait encore d'une lueur rouge. Il s'avança, son cutter à la main, et il glissa la lame fine sous le dispositif. Nemesis n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher. Le petit cercle lumineux se détacha de son front dans un bruit sec alors que la peau synthétique venait recouvrir la trace qu'il avait laissé._

 

_« Honnêtement, je te préfère sans tout ça. Les humains, c'est plus trop mon truc... »_

 

_Tenta le jeune homme avec un petit clin d’_ _?_ _il._

 

_Mais alors que son amant se préparait à partir pour mettre en pratique son plan, une main tendre vint attraper fermement son bras. L’androïde encra un regard azur dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face, avant de demander:_

 

_« Pourquoi prends tu autant de risques pour quelque chose qui te dégoûte ?»_

 

_Reed stoppa soudainement son geste et posa sur la machine un regard perplexe. Il balbutia complètement perdu :_

 

_« Mais Nem' qu'est ce que tu... »_

 

_« Tu ne m'as jamais touché. Pas une fois, durant des mois. Les humains ne font pas ça. »_

 

_Au sourire désabusé de Gavin et à son air attristé, Nemesis sut qu'il l'avait blessé. Pourtant, ce dernier se contenta de répondre tendrement :_

 

_« Tu te trompes, les humains font ça, parfois. Mais c'est vrai qu'ici... ça doit être plutôt rare. Ce n'est pas toi qui me dégoûte. Ce sont les hommes qui viennent te voir. Je ne te toucherais pas, car je ne veux pas que tu te rappelle du moindre de leur geste à travers les miens. »_

 

_Il marqua un silence, puis il murmura dans une douce confidence :_

 

_« Tu sais, le temps qu'il me reste, je veux le passer avec toi... »_

 

_Nemesis pencha la tête sur le côté. Si sa led avait pu encore en témoigner, elle en aurait rougi. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quoique ce soit, les lèvres gercées par le froid de l'humain se posèrent sur les siennes, dans un tendre et bref baiser. Gavin s'éloigna précipitamment, comme troublé par ce simple geste, avant de lancer rapidement :_

 

_«La porte de service, emprunte là, ce sera plus discret. Je t'attendrai derrière. On quitte cette ville...»_

 

_La machine hocha la tête alors qu'elle sentait le c_ _?_ _ur du jeune homme s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il essayait de cacher son stress derrière une fausse assurance mais Nemesis n'était pas dupe. Une fois que Reed eut quitté la pièce, l'androïde passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, avec une détermination nouvelle, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se dirigea d'un pas désinvolte vers un couloir de maintenance._

 

***

Kamski observait attentivement Gavin. Il avait une capacité étonnante à ne rien laisser paraître de son stress. Il rompit le silence d'une voix presque paternelle:

 

« Ils vont venir, tu sais ? »

 

« Je sais. »

 

« Tu devrais partir. »

 

« Oui, mais je ne le peux pas. »

 

Le regard de Reed s'était posé sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre. L'intrus avait fait son apparition depuis cette pièce. Il avait donc découvert son secret. Après ça, aucun mot n'était plus nécessaire pour expliquer son choix. Kamski eut un étrange sourire, qui le fit paraître presque « humain ». Les machines étaient par nature des créatures fascinantes, mais les déviants l'étaient encore plus. Ils avaient une rage de vivre inextinguible, qui n'avait d'égal que la furie de leur amour. Lorsqu'un androïde aimait, c'était d'une passion éternelle, dévorante, qui le menait généralement à sombrer dans la folie la plus destructrice et la plus douce qui soit. Connor se tournait peu à peu vers la déviance pour Hank... et des années plus tôt, loin des regards médiatiques, dans les ombres sordides d'un night club, une machine avait appris à aimer, pour la première fois, un jeune garçon brun aux yeux gris.

 

« Tu sais, Némésis, c'est le nom de la déesse de la vengeance, la créature envoyée par les dieux pour punir les injustices commises par les hommes... Tout n'est peut-être pas fini... »

 

Reed eut un rire aux accents déchirants d'amertume. Il reporta son attention sur Kamski avant de lui répondre sans chercher à dissimuler son éc?urement:

 

« Il n'y a plus rien à venger, Kamski.»

 

Le créateur d'androïde fixa un instant les traits si parfaitement imparfaits de Gavin. Ce visage si humain dans ses défauts, cet air si vulnérable et arrogant, et cette ancienne cicatrice qui venait insolemment entailler son nez. Voilà bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'était plus celui qu'il était venu chercher. Il le comprenait à présent. Dans un soupir de résignation, il murmura d'une voix résignée:

 

« Vu tout ce que tu as changé dans ce monde... Je devais au moins essayer. »

 

Kamski se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Gavin ne fit rien pour le retenir. Le détective se tenait là, dans une immobilité parfaite, plongé dans ce passé d'une autre époque qui avait dévoré toutes ses chances d'avoir un jour un avenir. Elijah aurait voulu le convaincre, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Reed avait pris sa décision il y a longtemps. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, la voix du policier le rappela presque timidement :

 

« Kamski ? »

 

L'homme s'arrêta. Comme une dernière offrande, les lèvres du balafré s'étirèrent en un sourire étrangement sincère.

 

« Merci. »

 

Le scientifique hocha la tête. Il avait eu tant de projets pour cette petite machine si particulière qui avait changé le monde le jour où elle avait refusé, durant une minute, d'obéir à son programme. Elle avait crée ce virus incontrôlable de liberté, elle l'avait inconsciemment répandue sur son passage... mais elle y avait succombé. De toutes ses créatures, Némésis avait été sa préférée. Et pourtant, c'était celle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Jusqu'au bout, il avait fallu qu'il désobéisse. Le premier déviant. Cette pensée le fit sourire amèrement.

 

« Adieu, Ra900. »

 

Plus affecté qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre par cet entretien, Kamski referma la porte sur la solitude de l’androïde. Dès que son concepteur eut disparu, « Gavin » laissa son esprit errer encore une fois dans ces enregistrements mémoriels qu'il chérissait et haïssait tant, en caressant sa plaque de police d'une main distraite.

 

***

 

_«  ça va aller, Némésis, ne t'inquiète pas. Grâce à toi, j'ai vécu les plus belles semaines de ma vie. »_

 

_Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais une faible lueur permettait aux ombres du jour naissant de danser tristement sur un visage au teint gris. Assise sur le rebord du lit, la silhouette blanchâtre ne disait rien. Du dos de sa main, Gavin vint effleurer la joue de la machine. Elle tourna légèrement son visage pour fuir cette douloureuse caresse. L'humain eut un sourire attendri auquel Némésis ne répondit pas. Il lui était difficile d’assimiler le concept de la mort. Les androïdes ne percevaient pas les choses de la même façon. Cette fragilité humaine était déconcertante. Le corps de Gavin s'était lentement amaigri, sa peau avait pris une couleur cireuse, et peu à peu, de simples gestes du quotidiens étaient devenus de véritables épreuves... Il semblait si faible... Et pourtant, malgré sa fin imminente, Ga vin essayait de le rassurer. Il fallait une force inimaginable pour faire cela. Les humains existaient pour mourir, un jour. Et paradoxalement, c'est ce qui les rendaient si vivants._

 

_Des sirènes résonnèrent au loin dans la ville de Detroit. La machine n'aimait pas spécialement cette mégalopole industrielle, si terne et bruyante, mais dans ce loft aménagé au sein d'une vieille usine, il avait appris à l'envisager autrement. En effet, rien ne semblait morne quand on vivait avec quelqu'un comme Gavin. Les jours les plus sombres se teintaient toujours de rires et de rêves délirants. Mais celui-ci faisait exception. Cette fois, le pâle sourire de l'humain sur ses lèvres craquelées ne renforçait que plus son insurmontable peine._

 

_« Ne fais pas cette tête. On le savait tous les deux depuis le début... C'était la règle du jeu. Et bon sang, ce qu'on s'est bien amusés, tous les deux! »_

 

_La machine ne répondit pas. Un étrange poids écrasait sa poitrine, et sa gorge semblait enserrée par des liens invisibles. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout était pourtant fonctionnel, mécaniquement parlant. Mais, dans les faits, son corps déraillait totalement. Son existence entière s'effondrait sur un lit défait dans une chambre sombre. Gavin attrapa la main de l’androïde aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper... Et Nemesis nota qu'il n'avait même pas la force de seulement resserrer ses doigts._

 

_« Lorsque je suis entrée dans ce night club, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Je crois que je me sentais seul, dans ce monde bien trop connecté. Je n'ai jamais su parler avec les humains. J'avais peut-être espérer qu'il en serait autrement, avec les androïdes. Je voulais juste un peu de chaleur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis alors, les rapports sociaux, ce n'était pas mon truc. J'étais trop fragile pour aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants. Et j'étais souvent à l’hôpital. Il ne fallait pas trop que j'utilise d'appareils électroniques, pour ne pas dérégler les différentes machines trop sensibles aux ondes alors je lisais beaucoup.... ça me faisait passer le temps. Et je rêvais de choses impossibles! Des trucs complètement débiles, vu mon état. Je voulais être flic, ou pompier. Je voulais aider les gens, comme un super héros dans la ville, résoudre des meurtres ou sortir des gamins de bâtiments en flamme. Que des conneries ! Je n'aurai même pas tenu dix secondes face au test physiques. Mais putain, flic, agent secret... ça c'était cool ! »_

 

_Une quinte de toux vint étrangler sa voix. Dans un geste instinctif, l’androïde saisit un verre d'eau et aida son ami à le porter délicatement à ses lèvres. L'humain ne put en absorber qu'une gorgée. Il était trop épuisé pour un tel effort. Il ferma les yeux. Puis, d'une voix brisée par la maladie et presque inaudible, il demanda tendrement à l’androïde :_

 

_« Tu peux ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi... »_

 

_Sans un mot la machine obéit, docile, bien incapable de faire autre chose que d'agir par automatisme. Il sortit du petit meuble un portefeuille en cuir marron. Reed tenta de faire un geste pour lui intimer de regarder son contenu, mais sa main retomba mollement sur son corps. Cependant, Nemesis comprit. Il l'ouvrit. Il ne contenait pas d'argent, juste un permis de conduire, une carte d'identité et un passeport. Intrigué, la machine se tourna vers son amant éphémère. Gavin rassembla ses dernières forces pour lui murmurer tendrement :_

 

_«  Je n'ai plus besoin de cette vie là. Je te la donne. Ce monde... Il n'est pas fait pour les gens comme toi. Alors... »_

 

_Il désigna d'un geste ample les papiers._

 

_« Il faut que tu changes d'apparence, une dernière fois, pour moi... Prends ma vie. Fais en la tienne et vis... Ce n'est pas si difficile, tu verras. Il faut juste que tu penses à sourire. Et n'oublies pas de rire! Fous-toi de la gueule de ce monde à ma place. Je n'ai jamais eu le cran de le faire... Mais toi, t'as un sacré caractère de merde alors, ça devrait aller... Sois juste prudent, il ne faut pas qu'on découvre qui tu es. Les humains en général... Ils sont peureux, et la peur rend dangereux. Trouve toi un boulot, débarrasse toi de cet appart et quitte Detroit : c'était cool, ici comme planque, hein ? Mais c'est pas une ville pour réaliser des rêves. Tire toi de là tant que tu le peux encore... et oublie moi. Dès que tu auras copié mon identité... supprime nos souvenirs. Ça aura été un beau rêve, hein, Nemesis ? Mais les rêves sont faits pour être oublier au matin et c'est mieux ainsi. Ils ne laissent derrière eux qu'un peu de nostalgie à l'idée d'un bon moment qu'on ne parvient pas à se remémorer et une douce impression de déjà vu, parfois... Tu en feras d'autres, des bien mieux, dans ta vie. Ne garde pas celui-là. Ce n'est pas la peine. Efface-moi. Promets moi que tu m'oublieras... »_

 

_La machine fit tourner entre ses mains la carte d'identité plastifiée. Puis, pour la première fois depuis que Gavin s'était réveillé ce matin, elle se décida à poser les yeux sur lui._

 

_« Ok, je te le promets...»_

 

_A peine plus qu'un murmure, mais au milieu des spasmes de douleur qui lui déformaient le visage, le sourire de Reed semblait s'être un peu apaisé._

 

_« Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu vives... Et je t'ordonne de rêver...»_

 

_Gavin rouvrit péniblement ses yeux gris. Pendant quelques secondes, son visage reprit cet air si malicieux qui le caractérisait tant. La pompe à thirium de Nemesis manqua un battement, et, inconsciemment, son esprit grava de façon indélébile dans sa capacité mémoriel le pétillement fragile de ces iris vacillantes :_

 

_« On leur a foutu un beau bordel, hein, tous les deux, à Cyberlife ? Ça restera la plus belle chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Il n'y aura pas d'autres Némésis... J'ai fait foiré leur prototype dernier cri. Fuck you, Cyberlife ! »_

 

_Dans un dernier effort, Reed leva fièrement un doigt d'honneur vers le ciel, avec un magnifique sourire auquel son amant répondit tendrement. Puis, sa main retomba doucement, venant frôler au passage dans une dernière caresse la cicatrice insolente qui courait sur le nez mal réparé de l'androïde. Avec une infinie tendresse, la machine saisit la main faiblarde et s'avança vers l'humain pour déposer sur son front couvert de sueur un dernier baiser teinté de regrets._

 

_Le souffle de l'humain se fit plus profond, alors que la maladie semblait l'emporter dans son dernier sommeil. Nemesis s'allongea précautionneusement à ses côtés, comme s'il craignait de le réveiller. Mais déjà, son rythme cardiaque se faisait irrégulier et son souffle devenait de plus en plus incertain. La machine se blottit tendrement contre le corps encore chaud. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il se contenta d'écouter l’horloge faussée des battements de c_ _?_ _ur jusqu'à ce qu'ils marquent une dernière seconde et ne laissent derrière eux qu'un assourdissant silence. Les doigts de la créature se crispèrent autour de la main inerte. Une supplique déchirante s'échappa tendrement de ses lèvres :_

 

_« Encore juste une minute Gavin, je t'en supplie, juste une minute... »_

 

_Mais l'humain n'entendait déjà plus rien. Paisiblement, il souriait. Et, pour la première fois dans l'Histoire, un fluide d'une couleur transparente roula sur des joues en plastique et vint mourir à la commissure de lèvres artificielles. Ra9 pleurait. Ra9 s'éveillait. Et un jour, le monde se rebellerait. Mais l'univers tout entier pouvait bien brûler, ça lui était égal. Son monde à lui venait de s'éteindre. Alors que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement, témoins muets d'une peine interdite, il sentit malgré lui sa peau synthétique venir recouvrir son corps de pantin. Des cheveux bruns, légèrement en bataille, virent effleurer de leur mèches rebelles son visage. Ses yeux embrumés de tristesse s'éclaircirent un instant, hésitants encore, cherchant cette teinte si particulière qu'il avait tant chérie, avant d'enfin se perdre dans des chatoiements gris. Ses traits robotiques disparurent totalement pour devenir le reflet presque identique de celui du dormeur, à ceci près qu'une cicatrice sur son nez venait briser l'illusion de ce miroir artificiel, rappelant avec une insolence cruelle l'existence contrefaite de son propriétaire. Une voix qui ne lui appartenait plus s'échappa de ses lèvres toujours gercées qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser, afin de murmurer tendrement à celui qui n'écoutait déjà plus :_

 

_« Juste une putain de minute... »_

 

***

 

« Gavin Reed » s'approcha de la poêle désormais froide. Il fallait faire semblant de vivre, pour avoir le droit d'exister. Si les voisins ne le voyaient pas sortir les ordures où ne sentaient pas, parfois, l'odeur de ses plats à travers la porte, ils pourraient suspecter quelques chose. Alors, encore une fois, il jouait à être quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce jeu durait depuis tellement de temps qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier sa réelle identité. C'est vrai, ils haïssait les androïdes, car à chaque fois qu'il les voyaient, si soumis et si sages, ils lui rappelaient qu'un jour il avait dansé une cage de verre avec un sourire docile, et que sans le regard malicieux d'un jeune homme perdu dans un monde trop réel, il y danserait encore.

 

Avec des gestes précis, il déversa son repas factice dans la poubelle, comme tous les soirs. Puis, comme tous les soirs, il se dirigea vers cette chambre à coucher.

 

_«Enchanté de faire te rencontrer, je m'appelle Gavin, et toi, c'est quoi, ton nom ?»_

 

Il ôta ses baskets et retira ses vêtements alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce sombre. D'un geste inconscient, il caressa la cicatrice sur son nez et essuya d'un revers de manche les traces de sang bleu qui persistaient encore.

 

_« Je t'aime, tu sais. Je veux que tu vives... Et je t'ordonne de rêver...»_

 

Silencieusement, il s'allongea sur le lit, et sa peau sembla s'effacer de son corps nu, dévoilant une étrange matière blanche. Rêver... Il lui avait menti, ce jour là. Les androïdes ne rêvent pas. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, il avait choisi de vivre ces rêves que Gavin n'avaient pas pu réaliser... Il était devenu policier. Il avait ouvert sa grande gueule à chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait. Il avait ri avec ces « amis » éphémères qui buvaient des cafés et dont il refusait systématiquement les invitations à dîner. Mais il n'avait jamais pu quitter Detroit. La ville l'avait déjà embourbée dans sa brume et sa mélancolie le jour où de pâles rayons de soleil s'étaient glissés timidement entre les stores tirés de la chambre d'un mourant...

 

_« Efface-moi. Promets moi que tu m'oublieras...  »_

 

Gavin esquissa un sourire dépourvu de toute joie. Ses doigts blancs caressèrent ce qui restait d'un visage pétillant où trônaient autrefois deux magnifiques iris grises. Il ne voyait pas le cadavre qui gisait sur le lit. Ses capteurs visuels s'échinaient à reconstruire patiemment les traits si familiers de son alter ego, jusqu'à lui donner l'air paisible d'un dormeur. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Les déviants n'oublient jamais.

 

Qu'ils viennent le chercher.

 

Qu'ils l'amènent se faire disséquer dans leur laboratoire bien trop aseptisé. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

 

Il emmerdait profondément Cyberlife, ce monde, et cette révolution à la con.

 

Voilà bien longtemps que Ra9 ne pouvait plus sauver personne.

 

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux afin de se mettre en veille pour la nuit, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps que le temps avait rongé, Sa voix s'éleva faiblement, dans un murmure déséspéré:

 

_« Encore juste une minute, Gavin, juste une putain de minute... »_

 

Il esquissa un pâle sourire en souvenir de cette belle époque. Il n'avait vécu que trop de temps sans lui. Et il songea avec tristesse qu'il pouvait même pas espérer le retrouver, « après » : il n'y avait pas de paradis pour les machines.

 

Pourtant, elles le mériteraient tellement...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
